Locked Up Smiles
by TangeeOrange
Summary: This is a sad one-shot about how Juvia feels after Gray dies. This is made-up and is not a real scene in Fairy Tail. This is in the format of Juvia writing a letter to Gray or in other words she's kind of talking to him in her mind. JuviaXGray which changes to become a LyonXJuvia fanfiction, sorry if you don't ship this pairing!
1. Chapter 1

I feel sad today which is probably due to the fact that it's been raining for a full day nonstop. I have heaps of homework and stuff which sucks and it'll slow my uploads . So basically this is about Juvia after Gray dies. It's a sad one-shot in the format of a journal entry even though it isn't and goes good with this song called Kiss the Rain, here's a link: watch?v=so6ExplQlaY. Hope you enjoy!

_-Beginning Flashback-_

"_Gray!" my scream resonated against the rocky mountain range as I watched Gray fall to his death and I didn't bother to add the usual "sama" part. I heard a loud crack as his body hit the ground. I went to the edge to jump off myself but Natsu's firm hand gripped mines and held me back, tears falling down into the pit of darkness under me._

"_Don't do this Juvia, we all never wanted this to happen" Lucy sobbed. _

_I looked up to see Natsu crying as well, his tears falling onto my blue hair._

"_WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP HIM, YOU HAD THE POWER TO AND YOU DIDN'T STOP HIM!" I screamed, I was now in hysterics, crying and yelling. _

"_What happened?" Erza said as she rushed over. _

"_Gray is gone" I whispered and fell to my knees, rain clouds beginning to form._

_-End Flashback-_

I stared out the window, listening to rain drip onto the window of my bedroom. Raindrops slid down and disappeared into clear nothing. Thunder boomed outside, and I realized that the pitter-patter sound not only came from the rain, but my tears.

Gray, I wish you hadn't left this world. This is the first time I ever cried along with the rain. Though it is true that I am the rain woman, but today, I'm feeling depressed and melancholy. Just yesterday, you passed away. In two hours I'm going to go to your funeral. Nothing is the same since you died, Natsu never smiled or said "I'm all fired up!" anymore. I would usually see him drinking at the bar with a weeping Mira.

Everybody seemed to feel really bad for me since they knew how much I loved you and especially since you had just recently said yes to my asking you to become my boyfriend. To be honest, this sympathy pissed me off. I didn't need their sympathy, I didn't anything but you. I would never see the sun's rays again, not after this I think. I still remember how you had allowed me to see sun, the warm light that caressed me like a warm blanket by your kindness.

But now, I would never see your cute smile or your nice toned body (shut up, Juvia you perv) anymore. I would never again see your beautiful blue hair or your powerful ice-make magic. Now, I felt truly alone in this world, and slowly, I would be swallowed by grief, and my smiles would be locked up once again just as they had before I had met you.


	2. Chapter 2

I decided to actually continue this because it got so many favorites. This one will be based on when Juvia goes to visit Gray's grave (lol, a lot of gra- beginnings) after the funeral. Also, I would like to thank Mrs. Quirky-Bookworm for reminding me that Juvia talks in third person. Enjoy!

The tombstone was kind of transparent, almost a clear blue like sparkling ice. There were, in black letters, the words:

**Gray Fullbuster**

**?*-X792**

**Rest in Peace**

*It never stated when Gray was born

"You okay, Juvia, you've been kneeling in front of his Gray's grave for an hour now" Lucy said.

I didn't respond and continued to kneel in front of his grave, laying a single white rose next to the cup of melted shaved ice I brought earlier. My salty tears mixed with rain as they slid down my cheeks.

"Juvia thinks that if you were any good friend you would do as I do" I said finally.

"Juvia, get over it! You can't stay here forever and continue to mourn for eternity! Life needs to go on" Lucy cried.

"Well I can't get over him, problem!" I retorted.

"Juvia stop acting like this, you aren't the same Juvia I know and love!" she almost pleaded.

"Well Juvia isn't the same Juvia you know! Juvia has changed because her dear Gray-sama has died!" I cried, more tears escaping my eyes and falling onto the moist soil below me.

"Well you know what; I think Gray wouldn't want to see you like this. Juvia, I know this is hard on you but I really don't think Gray would want this, he would want you to smile and be happy" Lucy said.

"Just, give Juvia some time to cool off" I said and departed from the graveyard and Lucy.

Everything reminded me of you as I walked down the streets. When I saw spiky dark blue hair my heart would skip a beat, when I saw the cross on a church I would be reminded of the jingle of your necklace as you dodged and attacked with your powerful ice-make magic.

_Well you know what; I think Gray wouldn't want to see you like this._

These words echoed in my head as I continued to walk down the streets. A small crack of sunshine appeared amidst the dark storm clouds. Its warm rays reminded me of the kindness and the mercy you showed me when we battled. I smiled to myself for once in a long time.


	3. Chapter 3

So Juvia smiled, finally in the last one. And now I think we should start in to out Lyon section. Yeah I decided to make this a JuviaXLyon fic and I'm sorry if you don't support this ship. If I have enough people who don't like it I'll change it for you so write in the reviews if you like this idea. Hope you enjoy!

The first thing I did in the morning was going and thank Lucy of course. Without her I don't think I would have made up my mind to move on overnight if not for what she said.

"Hey Lucy, I want to thank you for helping me move one" I said with a bow.

"No problem, that what friends are for" Lucy said with a smile.

"Hey Juvia, Lyon from Lamia Scale says he wants to talk to you" I heard Levy call.

"Coming!" I yelled and headed for the front of the dorms.

"Lyon-sama, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"To see your beautiful face" he said and kissed my hands.

"Juvia thinks Lyon is doing suspicious things" I said.

"I'm going to court you" he said.

"C-Court?" I choked.

"Yup, I want you to become my future wife" he said.

"Juvia is not ready for this" I said shaking my head.

"That's so romantic though!" Levy said.

"Yeah, I wish I had someone as into m as Lyon is to Juvia here" Lucy commented.

"You have Natsu!" Levy pointed out.

"We're not dating!" Lucy protested.

"I'll keep chasing you until you go out with me" Lyon said.

"Juvia is not ready to move on yet!" I said waving my hands back and forth.

"It's okay, I'll keep waiting" Lyon said.

"Okay, but Juvia thinks she'll be a while" I said with a small hehe at the end, wishing suddenly that I could stall as long as Nab did (15 Ways You Know You're Obsessed With Fairy Tail Reference! Check in chapter 2, I just posted it)

"It's okay, I'll wait as long as I need to" he said.

"Okay, Juvia needs to go training so bye!" I yelled.

"Why'd you turn him down, didn't you see how disappointed he was!" Lucy yelled.

"Juvia's not ready, how would you feel if Natsu one day just die-I mean disappeared!" I yelled.

"I told you we aren't dating!" she protested.

"How about you Levy, what if Gajeel suddenly hated you for no reason and then left, and suddenly Jet started to court you!" I said.

Levy turned a bright red and she protested, "I do not like Gajeel, he's a jerk!"

Lucy and I smiled mischievously then whistled when Levy saw what we were doing.

"I promise, I'll tell him when I'm ready…" I said to myself, watching him walk back down the path and out of sight.


	4. Chapter 4

Time for another chapter! So I promise you guys that I'll make a Gruvia fic if you really want one and you can say if you do down in the reviews. I hope you're enjoying this so far and sorry that the chapters are so short! I have a lot of homework and stuff so please don't get impatient! Enjoy!

"Water Nebula!" I said and water shot at the dummies I were training with in front of me. They fell with a thump onto the grassy floor except for one that was lopsided.

"You seem kind of distracted Juvia, you okay?" Erza asked and took a seat next to me.

"Juvia is fine" I said with a sigh.

"It's about Lyon isn't it?" she asked.

"How did you know!" I exclaimed.

"Lucy told me" she replied.

"Juvia knew she wasn't to be trusted even from the beginning" I muttered under my breath.

"Here, why don't we go on a karaoke party tonight and just have fun, just you and I?" Erza suggested.

I thought about it for a second, and then agreed to do so. So that night we went out and partied, and in the end, I got drunk.

"Juvia see's stars…" I said wobbling to get to my feet.

"Don't be silly (hiccup) we're indoors!" Erza and laughed like a maniac.

Just then Lyon came in, and looked at me wide-eyed. Jellal came in as well to my surprise.

"Lyon-sama, hey could you look down my bra, I think I have a chip stuck in there!" I said and drifted over to Lyon. Lyon turned a bright shade of scarlet.

"H-Hey Juvia you drunk?" he asked.

"Juvia is not, Juvia's just really gay!" I said and started to laugh again.

"I'm hoping you mean gay as in the definition happy" Lyon muttered.

"Juvia wants Lyon speak up because she can't hear you!" I yelled.

"Hey Lyo-" I began but he closed my mouth.

"Jellal, looking sexy my friend!" Erza yelled.

I could see the slightest blush beneath his hidden face.

"Hey, I was just wondering, what color panties you like, here; let's see if you like the ones I'm wearing now!" Erza said and started to pull her skirt down.

"E-Erza, stop it!" he yelled.

"Let's check Juvia's then!" she said.

I pulled my dress up and I could tell he saw a bit of my blue laced panties because he was blushing.

"Let's get them back" Lyon said.

"Jella-!" Erza began.

"Hurry!" Lyon said and they grabbed us and hurried out, me and Erza laughing hysterically as we did.


End file.
